


Monday: Angst

by feathertail



Series: Hawksilverweek2015 [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: 4am writing, Angst, Character Death, Day One, Hawksilverweek2015, M/M, Monday: Angst, Sorry Not Sorry, Top notch stuff here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 18:33:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4490289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feathertail/pseuds/feathertail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda has always come first for Pietro. And Clint knows this, it’s one of the basic (though unspoken) rules of their relationship. Family comes before anything else. He’s always accepted it and never tried to change Pietro in the slightest, never got jealous of the time Pietro spent with his twin, never tried to pull him away impatiently when he knew Pietro wasn’t ready to go. Wanda always came first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monday: Angst

**Author's Note:**

> This was started at 4am and I haven't written for months so I apologise for the utter trash that follows this note.
> 
> Also, I'm doing this on my phone so I don't know if the formatting will work...

Monday: Angst

#Hawksilverweek2015

Warning: Character Death

~~~~~

  
Wanda has always come first for Pietro. And Clint knows this, it’s one of the basic (though unspoken) rules of their relationship. Family comes before anything else. He’s always accepted it and never tried to change Pietro in the slightest, never got jealous of the time Pietro spent with his twin, never tried to pull him away impatiently when he knew Pietro wasn’t ready to go. Wanda always came first.

~~~~~

Shrapnel burst from the ground in explosions that ripped through skin and part of the uniforms the Avengers wore. Part of the make-up of them, though, was to stop such a thing (with Pietro’s especially reinforced) for just such an occasion as this. Clint stood tall on a tower, using his height advantage to pick off opponents from above with ease. Pietro buzzed about, sometimes like an irritating fly, sometimes like Hermes, passing on a message or picking the archer up (reluctantly) and transporting him elsewhere in a flash. Nat and Cap had gone around the back, while Tony and Thor barged in the front, leaving Bruce as back-up in the Quinjet and Wanda and Vision as clean up. Everyone had their part to play.

~~~~~

An order sliced through the radio silence, an order to retreat. Steve had obviously picked up what they came for and was calling them back to the Quinjet. Everyone but Clint called in to acknowledge the order, and for a good reason. Due to one of the explosions he had passed, Clint’s aids, which doubled as his comms, had short-circuited, and he was operating nearly deaf. He had no means of contacting the others or knowing what was going on, so just kept shooting down HYDRA agents.

~~~~~

Back at the Quinjet, everyone was nervous at Clint’s absence, no one more so than Pietro, who paced angrily up and down the ramp as they waited. Wanda had yet to reach the jet; Vision had flown ahead to clear the way for her, but she was less than ten minutes out and moving fast.  
Finally, Pietro could take the tension no more. “I’m going to find him,” he stated, then shot off in a silvery blue blur, despite Steve’s protests.

~~~~~

He found Clint nearly where he had left him last time, though the archer looked significantly more beaten up and tired. He was fighting off HYDRA agents with just his bow, as he had run out of arrows, and was slowly losing, Pietro could see as he skidded to a stop. He dove straight in and dispatched the agents, but he wasn’t quick enough as the last one got past Clint’s guard and thrust a piece of metal from the rubble into the archer’s gut. Clint doubled over with a groan at the unexpected blow, jerking it out with another grunt, discarding it, heavily bloodstained, into another pile of rubble. Pietro caught him before he fell, and gently maneuvered them both into position and set off, not using his full capabilities so as not to make the archer feel any worse (he really didn’t like it, in fact, he hated it) but still moving pretty fast. He knew Clint only had a certain amount of time.

~~~~~

A voice crackled through comms as Pietro was avoiding a very suspicious looking section of ground. It was Wanda, and she was calling for back up; she was tired and surrounded and had no choice. Pietro focused on the task at hand. Clint needed medical attention and Wanda could look after herself pretty damn well. As he sped up along the final few metres, a scream pierced all the remaining comm sets. Pietro’s head shot to the right, searching for Wanda; after enough time being tortured, he knew her scream. Clint was removed from his arms and he shot away, tearing HYDRA agents to the side to get to his twin. But it was too late.

~~~~~

Wanda’s head lolled to the side as she fell almost in slow motion, at least to Pietro. He barely caught her before she hit the ground, scooping her from the dust cloud and and turning away, spitting on the corpse of the HYDRA agent that had broken her neck on the way past.

~~~~~

Frantic messages were exchanged through comms but neither Maximoff answered. Both relief and dread swelled through the Avengers as Pietro emerged from the giant dust cloud cradling a limp form to his chest. As he drew closer, shock was passed around, as all (save Clint) saw the tear tracks running freely through the dirt on the elder’s cheeks, the way he carried himself, as if his whole world had come crashing in around him, and the way Wanda’s head was moving, far too flexibly for there to be any hope. Cap guided the speedster inside the jet, instructed Tony to take off in a low tone, then returned to the griefstricken Pietro.

~~~~~

Wanda had always come first and all three of them had made it out alive.  
For the first time, Clint came first, and only half survived. Clint was repaired with ease, but Pietro had lost the other part of his soul. It was a long time before he smiled again.


End file.
